Doki doki
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Shizaya/ "¿San Valentín?, ¿qué tiene de especial eso?" Izaya no lo entiende, pero quizás una idea repentina lo haga un poco más interesante. -ONE SHOT- "Sólo ese insecto de pelo negro podía hacer que su corazón emita un Doki-doki" Happy Valentine's Day!


_Disclaimer:_ _Los personajes de Durarara! no me pertenecen._

_Atención: Este Fanfic es de categoría Shonen-ai._

_Pareja(s): Heiwajima Shizuo X Orihara Izaya._

* * *

One shot

**Doki doki**

**.**

- Ah~ - Suspiró el pelinegro mirando por el enorme ventanal que iluminaba su oficina - Que aburrimiento... - Susurró. Volteó, mirando su escritorio y tomó asiento en la silla, frente a la computadora y miró la pantalla con cierta ilusión; pero dicha expresión fue reemplazada inmediatamente por otro suspiro. - Ni siquiera hay alguien conectado de los Dollars... - Exclamó tirando su cabeza para atrás, apoyando de este modo, la nuca en el respaldo de la silla, y comenzó a girar con los ojos cerrados.

Se escuchó el leve sonido del picaporte, cosa que hizo que Izaya girara, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

- Bienvenida, Namie~ - Saludó con una sonrisa exagerada - Llegas un poco más tarde que de costumbre, ¿Pasó algo? -

- No pasó nada - Contestó mientras dejaba unas bolsas sobre la mesa y tomaba asiento en el sillón.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan agitada? - Preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de antes, al ver que la chica respiraba más agitadamente de lo normal.

Namie lo miró con fastidio.

- Fui a comprar unos regalos - Respondió.

- ¿Regalos..? Mmh~- Repitió Izaya, observando el techo con aire pensativo - ¡Ah! - Exclamó feliz, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada a Namie. - Pero si no mal recuerdo aún falta una semana para San Valentín -

- Ya sé - Dijo - Pero si vas justo el catorce de Febrero todos los negocios de obsequios van a estar explotando de gente -

El informante suspiró nuevamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? - Preguntó Namie, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

- Todavía no me creo que haya tanta gente que sienta semejante ansiedad por un día como lo es ese - Giró con la silla, mirando hacia la ventana. - No le veo lo especial -

- A tí porque nadie te quiere - Suspiró Namie, resignada -

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón - Rió Izaya como si le hubieran echo un cumplido - Pero si las personas quieren mostrar su aprecio por los que son importantes para ellas no debería haber un día para que lo hagan... Después de todo es un negocio... Dinero, dinero y más dinero... -

- Tú no puedes quejarte de eso - Comentó la secretaria.

Izaya volvió a reír - No me quejo... Sólo estoy dando mi opinión - Pensó unos segundos y su cerebro emitió una luz imaginaria - Ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacerlo un poco más interesante - Dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus finos labios.

.

La semana pasó normalmente. Izaya fue pocas veces a Ikebukuro, estuvo casi todo el tiempo encerrado en su oficina, sentado en su silla mirando a través de la ventana o leyendo libros. Era trece de Febrero, casi las cinco de la tarde.

El informante se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Vas a salir? - Preguntó Namie.

- Sí~, nos vemos más tarde - Se despidió - Voy a pasear por Ikebukuro~ - Contestó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Las calles estaban pobladas de extranjeros, como era habitual. Como Namie había dicho, los negocios estaban explotando literalmente. Izaya reía al ver tal amontonamiento en las puertas de los locales, provocando que la gente que pasaba a su lado lo creyera loco.

- Esto sí es divertido - Susurró.

Las horas pasaron mientras el pelinegro se entretenía viendo las escenas que las personas presentes en esos momentos le ofrecían. Chicas gritándose como marranas mientras decidían qué comprar mirando las vidrieras. Los hombres insultándose para ver quién se quedaba con tal regalo... Era todo tan estúpidamente divertido.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, aproximadamente, pero aún así la ciudad estaba completamente iluminada, permitiéndole a la gente seguir caminando por allí.

Era todo magnífico, los enormes edificios que si mirabas de abajo hasta la punta sentías un leve mareo, los carteles de publicidad de color flúor que te dejaban casi ciego y el parloteo de mujeres que caminaban junto a sus amistades. Algo insoportable, pero, aún así esa era una de las causas de porqué le gustaba tanto Ikebukuro.

Entonces sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado y, luego, escuchó el ruido de un golpe seco. La gente se dispersó desesperada al ver esto. Izaya miró al frente y notó una máquina expendedora incrustada en el suelo y sonrió, dando media vuelta, encontrándose con un individuo alto, rubio y con ropa de mesero.

Ahí estaba la primera causa.

- Creo que tu puntería cada vez esta peor, Shizu-chan~ - Comentó en tono burlón.

- ¡I-ZA-YA! - Gritó exasperado Shizuo, antes de levantar un banco que se encontraba a su lado y arrojárselo al aludido.

Izaya, con un ágil movimiento, esquivó el banco volador y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a su enemigo. El cual no dudó en perseguirlo.

La persecución fue larga pero, en uno de sus muchos intentos, Shizuo logró derribar al pelinegro con un tacho de basura y, mientras éste se levantaba del suelo, pudo alcanzarlo. Lo agarró de la remera y lo puso a su altura, sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Tus últimas palabras? - Dijo.

Izaya abrió la boca pero unas campanadas interrumpieron su intento de hablar. Ámbos miraron en dirección de dicho sonido y observaron por unos segundos el campanario de la Iglesia hasta que terminó de resonar unas doce campanadas.

El informante sonrió y miró a su enemigo.

- Mis últimas palabras son "Nos vemos, Shizu-chan" - Dijo antes de impulsarse rápidamente para atrás y, por el estiramiento de la remera, ésta se rompió, dejando mitad de ella en el apretado puño del rubio.

El pelinegro comenzó a correr y Shizuo lo persiguió, nuevamente. Llegaron a una esquina e Izaya se colgó del techo de un buss, el cual se puso en marcha, dejando atrás al rubio.

Al guardaespaldas le hervía la sangre y apretaba con furia el pedazo de ropa que pertenecía a su enemigo, viendo como el buss se alejaba con ese sujeto encima, saludándolo, burlándose una vez más de él.

.

Era repugnantemente molesto. Lo sacaba de quicio, entonces a él le venían ganas de matarlo. Pensaba Shizuo, tirado en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación. Se paró y se quitó la ropa de mesero, entonces vio caer un papel de la manga de la camisa. Se agachó, lo recogió y, a mala gana, lo leyó.

_"Felíz San Valentín, Shizu-chan~"_

.

El rubio no pudo dormir esa noche, ¿por qué?

Simplemente se quedó mirando el techo pensando en aquella nota.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Izaya es un enfermo, lo mataré mañana"

Apretaba los puños mientras fumaba de su cigarrillo al pensarlo. Estaba muy enojado. O quizás no lo estaba. La sangre le hervía. Pero no de la manera normal que sentía al ver al pelinegro. Era de otra forma.

Tal vez estaba borracho... Pero eso era imposible, no había bebido antes de acostarse.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para correr la cortina y ver la luna, puede que con eso lograra despejar su mente un poco.

Para su sorpresa, al correr la cortina, vio a Izaya, observándolo desde la otra cuadra, quien le sonrió al notarlo. Todo su enojo fue manifestado en su rostro y, con desesperación, salió de la casa y cruzó la calle.

- IZAYA - Gritó.

- Shhh - Pronunció el aludido colocando su dedo índice en los labios, indicándole que haga silencio - No querrás despertar a los vecinos, Shizu-chan - Continuó burlonamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó el rubio notablemente fastidiado.

- Tuve el presentimiento de que Shizu-chan no podía dormir y aún estaba despierto - Contestó.

- ¿Y qué quieres? -

Izaya sonrió.

- Hablar - Respondió, acercándose un poco a Shizuo - Sé que tú también quieres, Shizu-chan -

- ¿Hablar? - Repreguntó el rubio - Sí, claro - Pronunció con sarcasmo.

- Enserio - Dijo, con esa expresión feliz que caracterizaba a su sádica persona - Dime, Shizu-chan, ¿por qué no podías dormir, eh? - Preguntó.

- Tengo resaca - Contestó.

- Sólo hueles a cigarrillo - Dijo - Y, de ser eso verdad, no creo que hagas tanto esfuerzo en alcanzarme, sabiendo que puedes caer en dos minutos - Agregó. Shizuo no dijo nada. - ¿Te gustó mi carta? -

El rubio no pudo contener más la furia y empezó a lanzar golpes a su enemigo, el cual los esquivó con facilidad.

- ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco podía dormir, por eso estoy aquí - Comentó mientras seguía esquivando los incesables puñetazos que el otro le dirigía.

Shizuo tropezó en uno de sus intentos por volarle la cara y cayó al piso de frente. Antes de que siquiera intentase ponerse de pie sintió un ligero peso sobre su espalda.

- Shizu-chan, ¡abrazo! - Exclamó el pelinegro antes de tirársele encima.

- ¿Que mierda estás haciendo? - Dijo Shizuo, exasperado, volteando el rostro para ver al otro - Imbécil, no me digas que estás borracho -

- No lo estoy - Dijo Izaya, comenzando a reír de una forma más extraña y exagerada de lo normal.

- "Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar" - Pensó el rubio. Pero decidió no asesinarlo, no iba a hacerlo mientras que el otro esté borracho. No sería entretenido.

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, ese tipo era el único con alcohol encima.

.

Abrió sus ojos y divisó un paradero desconocido. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con el rubio sentado en el borde de la cama, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y cierta expresión de asco.

- Shizu-chan, ¿cómo me tiras en el piso a dormir? - Se quejó mientras se sentaba - Ahora me duele toda la espalda -

Shizuo gruñó y se paró bruscamente, preparándose para atacarlo.

- _"Me pregunto qué pasaría si yo..." _- Pensó el pelinegro - ¡Hola, Celty! - Saludó enérgicamente, mirando hacia el otro lado de la ventana. Shizuo se volteó para ver a la supuesta motociclista.

- ¿Acaso tratas de engañarm-? - Preguntó Shizuo hastiado, viendo que no había nadie allí. Pero no terminó de articular ya que Izaya lo empujó un poco, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera en la cama, con el informante encima.

Izaya pasó su lengua por la comisura derecha del rubio de una manera muy lenta y provocativa, e inmediatamente se separó, sabiendo lo que venía.

- ¡IZAYA! - Gritó de nueva cuenta Shizuo. Por Dios, ¡Desagradable! Sí, eso fue, una asquerosidad que sólo ese insecto repugnante podía hacer.

- ¡Feliz San Valentín, Shizu-chan! - Dijo Izaya antes de escaparse por la ventana. Seguido del otro. Una nueva persecución dio comienzo.

_Sí, sólo ese insecto repugnante podía hacer que el corazón del más fuerte de Ikebukuro haga un Doki-doki._

_._

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Notas:_ ¡Hola! Emh... Etto... Bueno, es mi primer fanfic de Durarara!, estaba algo emocionada por terminarlo... Es que la verdad que vi el anime y ya me quedé súper embobada con esta pareja. -W- Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^-^ Me divertí bastante imaginarlo y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez pueda hacer otro fic de ellos en algún otro momento... Es que son tan adictivos *-* Bueno, ya. Si dejan comentarios me sentiré mejor, siempre me pongo nerviosa al publicar y el autoestima se me va al piso .3. ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Que tengan un hermoso San Valentín!

Ja ne! Kitsu.


End file.
